


Por Camelot y Por Amor

by lolaarlo



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi primer AU de Sherlock. Camelot tiene secretos, secretos tanto mágicos como amorosos.<br/>Este fanfict participa en el Rally “The game i son!” del foro I am sherlocked.<br/>Fic beteado por Sandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por Camelot y Por Amor

**Por Camelot y por Amor:**

John llevaba trabajando como sirviente de Sherlock durante 5 años y aunque a veces metía la pata, Sherlock se lo perdonaba, ya que se habían hecho amigos, porque después de tantas aventuras vividas era lo normal, que surgiera amistad. Aunque todavía John no le había contado sus dos mayores secretos, como para hacerlo, por un lado, la magia en Camelot estaba prohibida y decirle al príncipe Sherlock que era mago era ponerse en peligro; y por otro decirle que le gustaba también era arriesgado, porque Sherlock podría no sentir lo mismo.

Se imaginó como sería el decirle que era mago y que le gustaba y que su alteza no le hiciera daño y le quisiera como él le quiere. Suspiro y siguió fantaseando mientras hacía sus tareas en la alcoba de Sherlock.

— Una pregunta - aquello sacó a John de sus pensamientos - llevas trabajando para mi cinco años y sin embargo no se mucho de ti. ¿Podrías contarme algo que no sepa?  
— Señor, no oculto nada. Todo lo que sabe, es lo único que hay que saber de mí - contestó el joven mago - así que no se preocupe, si tuviera algún secreto, se lo contaría.

Sherlock se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado poniéndose las botas y se acercó a John. Tanto era su acercamiento que el joven mago sintió deseos de besar a su alteza, el príncipe y de decirle la verdad; pero se contuvo. No quería poner a nadie en peligro y menos a su fiel amigo y el médico real Greg Lestrade.

— Si me disculpa, tengo aún mucho que hacer para que podamos partir en viaje - comentó John apartándose de Sherlock.  
— Vaya a hacer todo y cuando acabe avíseme para partir - John asintió y salió de la habitación.

Tenía aún la respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado. Llegó a donde vivía con Greg y se tumbó en la cama a pensar cinco minutos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? - Greg preguntó queriendo saber si se había metido en líos o no.  
— Nada malo, lo juro - Greg levantó una ceja y enseguida la bajó.  
— Entonces, ¿otra vez mal de amores? - el joven mago asintió - ¿Cuándo serás capaz de decirle lo que sientes?

Quería decir que pronto, pero eso sería mentirle y no le gustaba mentir a Greg y ya no digamos el mentir dos veces en un mismo día.

— Nunca - sentenció John hundiéndose entre sus rodillas - aunque lo que me gustaría decirle sería lo de que tengo magia.  
— Ni en sueños. La magia aquí está prohibida. Si nos descubren, sería el fin para ambos.

John sabía que lo que decía Greg era verdad. Así que se disculpó y salió a terminar las cosas para poder partir con Sherlock y unos cuantos caballeros en misión.  
Antes de hacer las tareas que le quedaban pendientes, John bajó a donde estaba encerrado el dragón.

— Mycroft, necesito tus sabios consejos.  
— Mira quien osa venir a verme después de tanto tiempo. Joven Watson, ¿qué consejos son los que ardua saber con tanta prisa? - John miró al majestuoso dragón, el último de su especie.  
— Sabes que necesito saber. Por favor, dime que hago para mis dos problemas - El dragón bufó.

John se impacientaba, necesitaba saber los consejos que un sabio dragón podía darle. A cada segundo que pasaba sin saberlos se impacientaba.

— Veo que eres un poco impaciente y sé el motivo. Quieres partir en viaje con Sherlock y los caballeros, para poder estar más tiempo con tu señor - John se sonrojó - con la magia te digo que todavía no es el momento y con otro. Pronto mi querido joven mago llegará tú momento y todo puede ser el principio de algo nuevo.

Y con ese consejo el dragón se escondió dejando a John pensando en el consejo sobre el amor.

Salió de allí y mientras pensaba siguió con sus tareas. Una vez acabadas, avisó a su señor y partieron junto con algunos caballeros en una misión de reconocimiento, la cual no debería durar más de tres días.

— John, ¿te habrás acortado de decirle a mi padre que cancelara la fiesta por si no llegamos en tres días?  
— Esto... yo... - Sherlock levantó una ceja - no.  
— Ya sabía yo que pasaría esto y lo hice yo personalmente - Sherlock dijo con un tono un poco de enfado - que no vuelva a suceder.

John se disculpó mientras seguía a Sherlock en caballo. Cuando había entrado para ser el sirviente de Sherlock, no sabía la mitad de las cosas que ahora sabía y una de esas era montar a caballo. Sherlock había sido un buen profesor, aunque duro.  
Pronto oscurecería y como se encontraban cerca de una cueva, Sherlock propuso dormir allí y seguir al día siguiente al alba con la misión de reconocimiento.

— Ve a por leña - le ordenó a John y este obedeció sin rechistar.

Recogió pequeños troncos de leña del suelo hasta que no pudo coger más y regresó a la cueva, antes de llegar vio como Sherlock y los caballeros estaban siendo atacados por un chiflado, como no podía ir a ayudarles, por no tener un arma para defenderse; dejó en el suelo sin hacer ruido los pequeños troncos de leña y utilizó su magia desde su escondite contra el lunático y cuando consiguió que se fuera lejos; regresó a la cueva.

Sherlock miró mal a John por no haber estado en el momento del lunático para ayudarles, aunque ahora que lo veía mejor, lo prefirió. John le entregó la leña y se fue a mirar en su bolsa.

Unos cuantos caballeros fueron de caza y regresaron a la media hora o así con una perdiz y una serpiente, que les sirvió de cena.

John tuvo que dormir al lado de Sherlock, pero montando guardia turnándose con los guardias porque el príncipe no quería que le pasara nada y poder dormir toda la noche sin molestias.

Al alba, John despertó a Sherlock con cariño, no quería que nada más levantarse se mosqueara y le echara una de sus famosas charlas, una vez que desayunaron, partieron, decidiendo parar en el primer claro con río o arroyo para coger agua, beber y asearse un poco.

— Vamos John, nos estás ralentizando a todos – gritó Sherlock mientras sus hombres se reían del pobre sirviente – te enseñé a montar, por el amor de dios, utiliza mis consejos y monta a nuestro ritmo. Sino a este paso la misión de reconocimiento dura diez días en vez de tres o cuatro.

— Ya voy, lo siento – comentó John para no cabrear del todo a su señor.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que dieron con un pequeño río para asearse y beber, no pasarían mucho tiempo allí, aún tenían mucho que recorrer. Mientras el príncipe y los caballeros se aseaban  y bebían, John le daba de beber a los caballos para que no se deshidrataran y también rellenaba las cantimploras de todos los que ya habían acabado de beber para que tuvieran agua fresca hasta el próximo río o pueblo.

Sherlock estaba sin ropa de arriba, porque se la había quitado para no mojarla mientras se mojaba la cabeza, John no le quitó los ojos de encima, incluso se mordió los labios porque no quería gritar de placer delante de todos los presentes y menos delante de su señor.

Un crujido se escuchó en la lejanía, haciendo que los caballos relincharan y Sherlock mandara a sus hombres a mirar que era, porque no pensaba que había sido un animal, ya que había sido un crujido fuerte. Sherlock se vistió y cogió su espada para estar preparado por si había que atacar o algo por el estilo.

John se acercó a Sherlock y este le abrazó para tenerlo a buen recaudo. Para el sirviente ese abrazo fue de lo mejor, lo más bonito que le había hecho Sherlock en tiempo, tanto fue así que se relajó y sonrío como nunca.

Sherlock notó como John sonreía y él también sonrió. Como todavía no regresaban sus caballeros, hizo que John le mirara, le apartó el pelo de la cara y mientras el corazón del sirviente latía con todas sus fuerzas, Sherlock se acercaba poco a poco. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, los caballeros regresaron.

Comentaron que habían visto al chiflado del día anterior, pero que después de hablar con él y decirle que si no paraba de seguirles irían al rey y sería o decapitado o llevado a prisión se escapó corriendo. Sherlock se alegró de la eficacia de sus hombres y cuando estuvieron todos listos, se subieron a sus caballos y reemprendieron su misión.

John no podía quitarse de la cabeza el acercamiento de antes de su señor, pero debía ser fuerte y que no se notara.

Llegaron a un pueblo por fin, donde entraron en la taberna local para pedir algo de beber y comer, también para pedir cama en la posada. Por ser el príncipe Sherlock, los del pueblo le agasajaron con las mejores cosas tanto en temas de dormir, de comida, de bebida como ropajes. Sherlock no quería tanta amabilidad, que solo estaba allí en misión de reconocimiento; pero los aldeanos insistían y con eso hacía que las bolsas de John se llenaran enseguida de miles de cosas.

Mientras los caballeros y Sherlock comían y bebían como no lo habían hecho en días, John ayudado por una de las aldeanas daba de comer a los caballos.

—     Son guapos los caballeros y el príncipe también. Pero me ha llamado la atención el caballero de pelo rizo – comentó la aldeana – por cierto, me llamo Elaine.

—     Si, son gente guapa y que tienen muchas admiradoras. El de rizos se llama Henry – respondió John mientras peinaba al caballo de su señor – para ellos no soy más que un sirviente – yo me llamo…

—     John, tenemos que hablar – dijo una voz desde la puerta, John dejó de cepillar al caballo y miró a la puerta y vio a Sherlock - ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? – Elaine asintió y se fue.

John no sabía qué hacer, así que su cuerpo se tensó y se esperó a ver los movimientos de su señor. Sherlock se acertó a John, le quitó el cepillo de las manos y se puso a cepillar a su caballo para sorpresa de John que estaba aluciando con lo que veía.

— ¿Querías hablar de algo?

— Quería hablarte de lo de antes – empezó a comentar Sherlock – no fue un buen momento para revelar mis sentimientos - ¿sentimientos? – bueno, será mejor que me marche a seguir celebrando nuestros dos días sin incidentes con los demás. Te puedes unir.

— Yo prefiero irme pronto a la cama para esperarle para acostarle que vendrá a ella algo bebido de más – respondió John mirando al suelo – si me disculpas.

 

Sherlock agarró el brazo de John y le acercó a su pecho. John quería usar su magia sin que se notara para quitarse a Sherlock de encima, pero estaba disfrutando teniéndole así de cerca, así que se relajó y no utilizó la magia.

Sherlock agarró la mejilla de John con la mano libre, luego fue acercando su cara a la de su sirviente, hasta que quedaron casi pegados y sus labios casi se rozaban. John respiraba entrecortado mientras su pulso era acelerado. Veía tan cerca los labios de Sherlock que quería sentirlos, quería poseerlos. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Sherlock se atrevió y besó a John. Parecía un beso mágico, porque John no se lo esperaba para nada.

Una sensación de calidez hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y Sherlock lo notó, tanto fue así que con la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos, agarró a su amigo y sirviente y bailaron juntos. Ni la magia más poderosa podría haber conseguido que Sherlock se enamorada de su sirviente y mejor amigo, el amor vino solo.

— Tengo algo que contarte, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿lo prometes? – Sherlock lo prometió – está bien, si no cumples tu promesa puedo matarte fácilmente o torturarte, lo que se me ocurra primero. Soy un mago – John lo enseñó y Sherlock no podía creer lo que veía – no te asustes, sigo siendo el mismo John que conociste hace 5 años y que te gusta. Solo que tengo magia desde siempre, pero no ha cambiado ni debe cambiar nada entre nosotros. Siempre he sido el mismo.

— John, te quiero y mi amor por ti es más fuerte que por Camelot – aquellas palabras sonaron tan bien que John abrazó a Sherlock por el cuello y le besó.

**Espero que mi primer AU os haya gustado, espero vuestras reviews tanto positivas como constructivas. Larga vida a Baker Street.**

**Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**

**FF: Lolaarlo**

 


End file.
